fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Schultz Humperdink
Schultz Humperdink is the new Guild Master of Foudre Chevalier. Appearance Schultz is a very formal man with pale looking skin, sunken-in hazel eyes and brownish looking teeth. His most distinguishing piece of attire is his blue leather belaclava which he uses to cover his face. It is unknown why he wears it, but he claims that it makes him "unique". He wears a blue fedora, and a white, blue and gold masquarade mask as well. He wears a blue suit with a white collared undershirt and blue tie to match. He wears blue gloves and black dress shoes. He is usually seen with a cigarette in his mouth. His guild mark is purple and located in the middle of his forehead. Personality Schultz is a self-sophisticated man who believes in that a high class lifestyle is key to success. He has a strict routine the guild must perform everyday and is enfuriated if it remains incompleted. He believes in high standard education and wishes that everyone in the world had the same standards of education. He can usually be seen reading books while smoking a cigarette. He is a very mishcevious man; he always seems to be plotting something with a sly grin on his face. No one knows what he is plotting, if anything at all. History As a child, Schultz was raised in an average middle class. He took magic lessons from his father and mother in Poison and Lightning Magic. He loved to learn, and would spend most of his time, nose deep in a book, filling his head with useful information. He graduated with honors in his class, and went to college in Rumbai. After college, OPAL tracked him down and got him to work for them; they trained him in the art of Memory Manipulation and later gave him a tome for his birthday which would teach him Poison Devil Slayer Magic. Now with hypocritical propaganda in his head, he was ready to get to work and infiltrate a legal guild. He chose to infiltrate Foudre Chevalier. He used his Memory Manipulation to make everyone think he'd been a member for years, and eventually earned him an S-Class Promotion when Jake Slade was supposed to. When Sir Gregory, Guild Master of the Guild, passed on, he made him write in his will that Schultz would be the next Guild Master. He has been a member in disguise ever since. Magic and Abilities Magic Poison Devil Slayer Magic - For his birthday, OPAL bestowed upon him a tome which would teach him Poison Devil Slayer Magic. No one in Foudre Chevalier knows he has this magic, for he tends to use it in secret. *'Poison Devil's Rage' - Devil's Rage it the equivalent of Dragon's Roar or God's Bellow. Schultz inhales and gather all the magic energy he can into his mouth. After inhaling, he releases the energy in a large blast of poisonous gas and acidic, maroon-coloured liquid towards their target. If the target inhales the gas or touches the liquid with their skin, they can become ill or burned from the acid. The attack also delivers a large amount of blunt force, concetrated towards the target, sending them flying. *'Poison Devil's Maroon Pentagram' - Schultz places his hands together sideways. He slowly seperates them and a circle of purple liquid forms between them. The liquid flows into the shape of a pentagram and slowly grows bigger. The Pentagram shape spirals towards the target and when contact is made the liquid burns the enemy's body and poisons them. *'Poison Devil's Venomous Fist' - Schultz's hand is engulfed in a dark purple liquid. When he punches the target, the liquid seeps through the skin of the target and is absorbed into the blood stream. This causes the target to become sick and begin halucinating. *'Poison Devil's Hell Veil' - Schultz's body is engulfed by a dark purple ooze starting at the arm of which his devil tattoo is located. When his body is fully engulfed, all magic attacks are negated and all physical strikes tend to hurt the target more than the user. 'Poison Magic '- 'Memory Control '- A magic that Schultz uses incredibly often. With this magic he can control and manipulate the memories of others to alter experiences of which the target experienced. He has already manipulated the minds of all his guildmates into thinking he was a full time member. 'Lightning Magic '- Physical Abilities Weaknesses Stats Relationships Trivia *His appearance is based on the blue spy from Team Fortress 2. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Foudre Chevalier Category:Lost Magic User